


Good Manners

by fuzzyhamish



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Hats, Fanart, Lace Panties, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Fanart for notevenclosetostraight's fanfic - Stetsons and Schoolteachers!!!I loved it so much I needed to make art :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 71





	Good Manners




End file.
